


Wink Wonk

by sever77



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Clothed Sex, Facials, Foreplay, Frottage, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Smut, Vibrators, Wake-Up Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sever77/pseuds/sever77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm an asexual boy, why am I writing smut? according to prompts, an idea supported by derpfire</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Defiant

At first, they were both reluctant to have sex. After they got the 'top or bottom' questions in truth and dare and they both answered top. Then Hiccup suggested exchanging handjobs. Jack eagerly agreed. He agreed to Hiccup's idea of orgasm denial too. Minutes later, he was whimpering, Hiccup had already came, all over Jack's chest, he'd have to get it out of what little chest hair he has later. Then he rubbed circles into his balls and it felt better than anything he could do when masturbating. The pleasure was cut short by a fingernail scraping across his urethra. After a lot of slow stroking and a rejected exploration of his ass, Hiccup got bored and pumped him. Four times was enough for him.


	2. Powder

They were on a hike, it was dusty. They'd both seen _Brokeback Mountain_ before they started climbing and were eagerly awaiting the sexual acts they'd experience at the top. Coincidentally, whoever got to the top first got to top. An hour later, they were still thirsty, physically and sexually. Jack was about to reach the top, Hiccup's prosthetic had disagreed with the dust a couple of times.

They did it out in the open. No-one was in sight for miles around. Jack took his time getting Hiccup's shirt off and dragging his hands around his chest, back to his shoulders, taking time to play with his nipples before trailing down to where his pubic hair was barely visible. Then he seductively stripped himself and slid Hiccup's pants down. He played around with Hiccup's dick before taking his eyes to the main attraction, Hiccup's white ass. It really was white. He stretched him out with his fingers, slowly, like the internet said, using the lube he'd kept in his pocket. Then he gradually pulled Hiccup onto his dick, making sure it didn't hurt. After he was giving an okay, he started thrusting, with the lube, it was amazingly pleasurable. The warmth of Hiccup's- his thoughts were cut off by a moan, he'd found Hiccup's prostrate.

He remembered he had hands, he shifted one from Hiccup's hips to his balls, after a moan from him, he shifted it onto the head of his dick. Hiccup would've came then, if it wasn't for the biting winds. As they were, it took another couple of minutes before Hiccup came, bucking his hips, then his anal sphincters squeezed Jack's dick and he came. When they pulled their clothes back on, the dust had settled everywhere, it had even found it's way in the pockets. They set off down the mountain, a bit more exhausted than before.


	3. Grateful

Jack woke up to Hiccup giving him a blowjob. He flicked his tongue over the head of his dick as a hello. He felt himself getting close to climax when Hiccup stopped. He tried to shove his head back on it, but his wrists were tied to the headboard. Hiccup gave him a grin. After asking for permission, “Just get on with it, you sadist.”, Hiccup slowly inched an anal vibrator into Jack's ass. He moaned from the pulses. Hiccup thoughtfully gave him a hickey near his bellybutton, where his skin was tender. He proceeded to barely tickle his dick and quickly grabbed and squeezed it when he sensed Jack was about to finish.

He turned the vibrator off and waited for Jack to go limp before slowly, sensually licking his shaft. He raised his arms to Jack's nipples and made them perk up. Then he scraped a nail around it and across the tip. The contrast with the increased sucking and slurping from Hiccup's head was intoxicating. Then Hiccup got bored, he licked the head until he came and swallowed the bitter substance, he untied Jack's arms and playfully rubbed his own erection across the chest he was now straddling.

Jack motioned for Hiccup to get closer, he was going to work it with his mouth and hands. He rubbed the precum into the head until it started to hurt, then lightly squeezed his balls. Hiccup gasped from the sudden sensation of having a warm and wet mouth all the way to base of his dick. As he was distracted, Jack sneaked a finger into his ass. After a little bit of effort, he found his prostrate, Hiccup thrusted, causing Jack to splutter. A lot of sucking and two fingers later found Hiccup pulling his dick out to cover Jack's face in semen. He took a picture, he was sentimental like that, and Jack headed to the shower to wash his hair before it dried.

 

 


	4. Decent

Jack was grinding against Hiccup, it shouldn't be too long before he's fully hard, the problem was, they were at a club. They ended up in a toilet stall with not enough room, frantically rubbing their crotches together for the friction that felt like heaven. Hiccup was marking his neck with another hickey, Jack was barely able to do more than moan with his mouth. Jack clutched at Hiccup's ass cheeks as he bucked his hips for more of that sweet friction. Hiccup put a hand in between their groins and brought it up and down against both sides pushing in. They both gasped. Jack came, his voice crying out, Hiccup grabbed Jack's hand and shoved it down his pants. A few moments of fumbling and he too came with a squeaky roar. Jack's hand was covered in warm, thick semen and his trousers were beyond saving, that was what he got for not wearing underwear. They returned to dancing, Jack brushing the stain off to their friends as a malfunctioning tap.


	5. Union

They were facing each other, naked, Hiccup had tied their ankles and wrists together, well, he kept one of his arms free so they could get out later without any embarrassing calls to friends. Lying on his back underneath Jack, oh, his armpits were exposed, they looked lickable. He had enough wiggle room to tickle Jack with his tongue, he picked up a few beads of sweat, he liked that. Then Jack started up a shuddering rhythm. Hiccup exhaled, Jack caught his mouth in a kiss as he increased the speed of his thrusts. Hiccup came with a forced yell. They were still frotting, Jack was doing all the work. Hiccup rolled them over so Jack was on his back, he knew what was going to happen, the same thing that happened whenever Hiccup was in charge of his penis.

Achingly slow rubs, he'd have stretched his foreskin out if he had his hands, but he was to only use his free one for cutting them loose, Jack'd get to top for a month otherwise. He pressed the base of his now-hardening dick to Jack's and gave a single quick brush. Jack whimpered. He started giving Hiccup a hickey on his neck, that distracted him enough for him to roll on top again and sneak in more moderate hip jerking. Then when Hiccup was about to make his move again, Jack shoved his tongue down his throat, underhanded, sure, but his dick had been suffering enough tonight. His spurt reached Hiccup's collarbone and as soon as his arms were free, he rubbed it into his neck. Hiccup took another picture of him, this time posing in the arms above head, feet together stance.


	6. Cleansed

They were in the shower, Jack had came in Hiccup's ass and he needed help getting it clean. Of course Jack, remembering the various sexual encounters where he wasn't penetrating Hiccup and the time it took for Hiccup to let him ejaculate, decided he would have a little fun. That was how Hiccup ended up bent over a stone bench, with Jack's finger rubbing his prostrate. When Hiccup started moaning he took the shower head and sprayed cold water on his dick. “No noises.” But he couldn't help gasping at an especially rough poke. Jack moved his free hand to the spot just under the head of Hiccup's dick that he loved and scraped it with his fingernail.

He stopped his administrations and ran his hands across his back, following the rivulets of water, gleaming in the light. He followed the shapes of his shoulder blades then gently turned him to kiss. He pumped his dick twice so it wouldn't go limp then returned to his neck, tracing the various lines down to his nipples, rubbing lazy circles before moving to his ribs, counting them playfully. Another two pumps. He ran his hand in a spiral around his stomach, ending at his bellybutton, he leaned in to suck it. He followed the small patch of hair to his dick and trailed tantalisingly past it, he stopped at the kneecaps and rubbed circles in his thighs before pulling on his scrotum a little. He trailed the edge of his finger up the base of Hiccup's dick then brought it down the other side. Then he wrapped his hand around the base and started to properly give a handjob. Hiccup came soon enough with another cry. Then they washed up before their water bill became intimidating.


	7. Go

It started with a hug. It became sexual as soon as he reached under Hiccup's shirt. He took his time with the foreplay, exploring every part above his underwear before following his treasure trail down, taking the rest of the clothes in his path. He made Hiccup hard with his mouth then demanded it be delivered to his ass. He forgot he was the one who needed preparation. Hiccup stretched out Jack's hole with his fingers slowly, then applied more lube, he kept going until Jack got annoyed, then he thrusted once, the full length of his dick. He waited for Jack to stop making adorable sounds, then dragged it out, waited, and repeated. After three times, Jack was able to talk, “Hurry up you slow-thrusting freckled dickbutt!” Then Hiccup went as rough as he could. Jack started making the noises that turned on Hiccup the most.

After they both came, Hiccup took his dick out of Jack's ass and started sucking his until he was hard again. It took longer this time, but he pulled out and came on Hiccup's face, making him blink, stunned. Jack took a photo, somehow he had enough breath to laugh, as Hiccup tied him to the bed and started masturbating while straddling his chest. He came on Jack's face, took a photo and started fingering his ass. He still had some of his semen in there, but he was able to make Jack hard again. Hiccup took his fingers out and gave him a loose handjob while kissing lazily. “Last one, I promise.” he grinned. He couldn't help grinning at Jack whenever they were having sex. He was just started to play with his right nipple when Jack came on both their chests. Hiccup untied him and they cuddled, clean-up would have to wait for after their nap.

 


	8. Shame

Jack was fidgeting as they stripped. “Do you think...maybe...you could give me a rimjob?” Hiccup nodded, grinning like he always does when he's thinking about sex. Jack lied down on his back and Hiccup rubbed the skin on either side of his asshole as foreplay before licking a circle around the area. Jack shifted. It was an unfamiliar sensation, despite all the sex they'd had around each other's ass. Hiccup's tongue wiggled against his sphincter. It was warmer, wetter and more subtle than fingers. Then Hiccup pressed his tongue deeper, spreading his cheeks to the sides with his hands. After a while longer of caressing with his tongue, he asked if he could move to something else.

Hiccup noticed the position Jack was in, lying on his back with his legs spread in the air and took a picture, still grinning. Then he went straight to Jack's dick with his mouth, tonight was one of those nights he didn't feel like messing around for ages. Jack was gasping and moaning, if his phone wasn't all the way over the room, he would've taken a picture of Hiccup's head between his legs. Then the warmness left his dick and Jack looked down to see Hiccup spreading his cheeks again, this time to accommodate his penis. Three thrusts later and he was at his preferred speed, with one hand steadying himself, and his other pumping Jack's dick. He made sure to stop his hand's strokes when Jack's gasping grew more desperate so he didn't have to keep thrusting into a limp boyfriend. _Always aiming for that simultaneous orgasm_. He thought through his irregular breathing. Then Jack was coming, and his asshole's clenching got him close. Another two thrusts and he pulled out to ejaculate across Jack's dick and up to his bellybutton. He enjoyed pulling out and the various placing he could get their cum to go. They started winking seductively at each other until Jack mentioned an inside joke they had. Then they cleaned up, Jack would probably fall asleep with a warm bath and his soft sheets, he slept naked, which was a temptation for Hiccup every morning.

 

 


	9. Objective

Today was a Saturday, Jack knew what that meant; aiming for seven orgasms before nightfall. So he got started on Hiccup's first, with a blowjob. He wasn't hard, so he had to play with it with his hand a bit. He ran his tongue down from the tip to the base once, spitting out several pubes he collected on the way. Then he played around with the tip, watching it twitch, until Hiccup woke up. He sighed then asked in his most seductive voice if Jack had anything he could suck on; that was how their morning started with a sixty-nine. Jack was better at blowjobs than Hiccup, but not when someone was making him gasp and moan. His shuddering breaths around Hiccup's penis were almost as effective as his normal strategy. After more quiet sucking and slurping, broken by their moans they were coming. Hiccup failed to pull out of Jack's mouth, making him splutter and rush on wobbly legs to a sink to spit it out as his dick dribbled saliva and semen onto the floor.

The second time that day was filled with laugher, Hiccup thought he looked like a dinosaur the way he moved to the sink. And Hiccup was too cute when laughing for Jack to tell him to stop. In his mirth, Hiccup let him top. Hiccup felt every movement Jack made, each sensation making his dick twitch with pleasure. Jack was breathing heavily, the warm squeezing on his dick was bringing him closer, then they came, already, Jack first, then Hiccup after his hand ghosted over him. So they went for a third orgasm, Jack still topping, Hiccup still chuckling.

 


	10. Strength

After a small break for lunch, they went back to sex. This time Hiccup had an idea he'd seen online. He made Jack brace against a wall as he traced his hands around his chest. He reached down to Jack's dick and swung it around playfully, Jack chortled. After messing around with Jack's for a bit, Hiccup's dick was aroused enough to be ready for anal sex. He groaned, he forgot he needed to loosen Jack's butt. Hiccup impatiently coating his fingers with lube then jammed them in, making Jack complain. He wiggled them around them used a third too soon. Jack squeezed his balls. That made Hiccup slow down. When Jack told him he was ready, he slowly inched his cock in. After a few gentle thrusts, he sped up gradually to his normal rhythm. Jack had to use the wall to stop himself from falling over. Hiccup held onto his hips with both hands and squeezed occasionally. It took them longer to orgasm this time, that's what came from being on their fourth.

They tried again in an hour, on the bed so their limbs wouldn't get tired, but they couldn't get erections. They finally took showers and Jack cleaned the wall as best he could. Hiccup managed to masturbate once before he fell asleep.

 


	11. Life

It started innocently enough. Dancing was Jack's idea, Hiccup agreed and let Jack lead. Then the song changed, and Jack started grinding. It was easy enough for Hiccup to get hard, and when he grabbed Jack's hips, they both grinned. In a few seconds they were naked and Jack was asking to top. Hiccup told him he'd prefer mutual masturbation today. Jack led Hiccup to the bedroom by a hand on his dick.

The first touch was the best. When Hiccup wrapped his hand around Jack's cock and slid it down to the base. It was enough to make Jack thrust into Hiccup's hand involuntarily. Hiccup sucked on Jack's fingers for lubrication and Jack did the same. Then they were pumping each other's cock in the pursuit of an orgasm. Jack was the first to start leaking precum, though Hiccup's managed to spread across Jack's entire hand. When he could feel he was getting close, Jack started massaging his balls with his free hand. Hiccup got the idea and ran his other hand up to Jack's nipple. He'd just barely made it hard when Jack ejaculated over his stomach. Jack leaned over and started playing with Hiccup's nipple, nibbling on it when it was erect. Jack trailing his tongue down his stomach to his treasure trail was enough to put Hiccup over the edge. Jack darted his tongue out to catch a strand of semen and taste it before swallowing.


End file.
